It's a Disaster
by Mrs. Jacob Black17
Summary: The day of Danica Reed and Alex Caine's wedding was supposed to be perfect, but when some unexpected guests show up and threaten everything Dani holds dear, she has no chocie but to go with them. Third installment to Living With The Cullen's. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry this took so long guys, but it you knew what my schedule was like for the past two months, you would be thanking God for the fact that I'm still alive. Plus, no one gave any suggestions for titles, so I had to find one myself. Anywho- I hope you guys like it, and I NEED you to have patience with me, because things are about to get crazy again, but hopefully they'll slow down by mid-March, or April.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice and her amazingly annoying shopping abilities, but I do own Dani and Alex so HA!**

"Alice!" I yelled, my voice raising two octaves, but still managing to sound like bells.

"The chiffon was desperately needed Dani, I couldn't have stopped myself, and Esme agrees!" she stopped in front of me, an excuse on her lips. It was a day before the wedding. My wedding. I still shuddered at the thought. Alice had wasted no time in planning the wedding, though I had secretly suspected that she had been planning it ever since Alex came back. It had been two months since his proposal. School had ended and summer had hit in full force. However, with this being the pacific northwest, the rain never stopped, no matter the season. Thankfully, the wedding would take place inside. The entire house was covered with white, drapes of chiffon, satin and silk draped the walls, and pure white candles burned everywhere. The scent of Calla lilies, Orchids, and Roses saturated the air. The house looked fantastic and every plan Alice had whizzed by me had sounds unbelievably impressive. And I had not had to lift a single finger. Alice and Esme had taken care of it all, and for that I was immensely grateful, even if I didn't agree with some of Alice's views. The cake for example. The cake Alice had in mind was ridiculously huge, especially considering that only a select few of the guests would be human. But I had decided to let that go. Maybe we could donate the rest of the cake or something. But this, this I could not stand for.

"Alice?! What is this?!" I held up the filmy white slip gingerly, watching the satin ripple with movement. I dropped it back into my suitcase, the low cut bodice winking up at me with lace and tiny beads. Alice giggled.

"That is for the honeymoon," she teased.

"What? Alice, I can't wear that! It barely covers anything!" Alice giggled again.

"That's kind of the point Dani."

"No! I'm not wearing that Alice!" Alice laughed.

"Oh you're wearing it. It's perfect for you. And besides," she peeked up slyly, "hopefully you won't be wearing it too long anyway." A giggle escaped before she ran out of the room. My mouth dropped and for a second I couldn't react. Quickly, though, I regained my senses.

"Alice!" I yelled as Alex entered the room. He smiled and glanced behind him.

"What did she do now?" he asked. I sighed.

"Nothing," I muttered. He picked up the flimsy nightgown, and raised his brow with a smirk.

"Very nice." I snatched it away from him and dropped it back into the suitcase, slamming it shut.

"It's for the honeymoon. I'm not wearing it." I told him, folding my arms and sulking.

"Awww," he sighed, mockingly disappointed. I rolled my eyes. " Dani, I don't care what you wear, though that," he pointed to the bag, " really is very nice, and I'm sure it would look dazzling on you." He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my tightly. "It doesn't matter what you wear, I just can't wait until tomorrow night so that I can finally be with you." His breath was cool in my ear, and I felt a familiar rush of heat and excitement. I had decided after the engagement that because we had waited to long to be together, then we might as well wait until we were married. In some very real ways, the last two months had been very long. I held him closer and sighed.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing tomorrow?" he let go of me slightly to look into my eyes.

"Dani? You're still having doubts?" he asked.

"Well, kinda. I'm just worried that's all. I don't want to end of being a horrible wife of something, or making you unhappy. I mean, we've only known each other less than a year, and how do you know-" he cut me off when he took my mouth suddenly, and the rest of my words slid back down my throat as I gripped his arms to keep my balance. He broke the kiss, leaning back to stare once again into my eyes.

"Does this feel like a mistake Dani? Does this?" he kissed me again, this time gentler, softer, and I found myself melting in his arms. When he leaned back this time, I shook my head.

"No, it doesn't feel like a mistake." I opened my eyes slowly and looked straight into warm gold. "I'm sorry for doubting, that was stupid of me. I love you Alex, and its dumb of my to ever doubt that being with you is right. I could spend forever with you." He smiled.

"That's good to hear. I love you too DanI, so much. I can't wait for tomorrow-"

"You!" Alice burst in the door, pointing at Alex, "OUT! You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" she ran over and tugged on his hand, dragging him from the room. He looked toward me and grinned.

"See you tomorrow!" he muttered.

"I'll be the one with the bouquet!" I yelled back and smiled, sitting on my bed. I was genuinely happy. So happy that I was marrying Alex, that tomorrow would be the first day of forever, and that I could finally move on with my life. Totally move on, no more nightmares, no more lonely nights. I laid back in my bed and relaxed, listening to the thoughts around me. Emmett, Edward, jasper, and Alex had all left to give Alex a bachelor party. I only prayed that Emmett wouldn't do something stupid, and that Alex would be standing on the other side of the living room when I came down the altar. Esme and Alice were going over the final plans, rearranging the aisle for the billionth time. Rosalie and Bella were simply hanging out in the garage, Rosalie fixing up the car for me and Alex's getaway tomorrow after the reception. We were going to England. Alex wanted to show me his home there, and show me where he had grown up and lived. He wanted me to meet Lucius, and I have to admit I was nervous about that, certain that Clarice and Lucius would hate me. I sighed heavily.  
The night passed quickly, and around two in the morning, I heard the boys raucous return. I smiled, flipping the page in my ragged copy of Romeo and Juliet. I heard Alex sneak by my room, tapping three times on my door before moving on to his room. I went back to the death scene and read Romeo's last monologue before his death. I shook my head. I had always loved Romeo dearly, but I had to admit that every time I read this part, I couldn't shake the feeling of a bad horror movie. I always felt like I would scream out, 'No! Just a little longer!" But books didn't change. And Romeo always died at the thought of Juliet's death. As I finished his last line I was sucked into a vision like I never had before. My visions weren't nearly as powerful as Alice's, and would only work when they wanted to, or I really tried. This time, it pulled me under.

I saw Alex on the floor, his beautiful face twisted with pain.

"No! Please, God!" he screamed through clenched teeth. The view widened, and I saw a figure in a long black cloak in front of him, long hand outstretched, face hidden in the dark. A sob ripped from the cloak, tortured, as if the figure giving the pain was in just as much pain as Alex was.

"No! Kill me now! Just kill me! Danica! Stop!!" he yelled, crawling toward a huge fireplace. I reached out, mentally screaming, and as he threw him self into the flames, the hood on the cloak fell back, and the face behind it was revealed, and I watched as my own face twisted in agony, and screamed.

I jerked out of the vision.

"ALEX!! Alex!!" I screamed out wildly. He tore through the door and brought my into his arms. I sobbed tearlessly.

"Dani, Dani, its all right. Calm down." he murmured but I just held on to him tighter, wanting to make sure that he was okay, that he wasn't hurt. I pulled back to look at his face, scrutinizing each expression, trying to tell if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he told me, his face twisted only in concern, " Why? What's wrong?" I shook my head rapidly.

"Nothing. It was just something that upset me." I tried to calm myself down. I couldn't tell him the vision I had just had. He would think I was insane, or leave me in fear of his own life. I shook my head again. I couldn't tell him this.

"Obviously it upset you. What happened? You should tell me." Alex searched my face, trying to pry an answer out of my expression.

"No, its nothing. I'm fine. I just overreacted a bit." I lied, and even I could hear the false note in my voice. His brows drew together, but he sighed.

"Fine. You don't want to tell me, that's okay." he drew me close to him again. I relaxed immediately, melting into the strength of his arms. "As long as I know your alright." I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, filled with the depth and sincerity in how much he loved me. Suddenly it all seemed unjust. He loved me so much, and according to my vision, I would be the one to kill him. No. I pushed that thought out of my head. Visions could change. And this one would. It had to.

"Can you stay here with me tonight? I know its against the rules, and Alice will kill us, but, please? Just lie with me for a bit." I pleaded, not wanting to let go of him. He laid us down on the bed and pulled me close.

"Of course I'll stay here. Don't worry about anything. Just relax. I love you Danica." he murmured into my ear.

"I love you too, Alex." With that I let my vision float away and just focused on the feel of those strong arms held around me tight, the night flying by.

**AN: AWW!! But still, creepy vision, right?? Well, we'll just see what actually happens..... Mwuahahahaha!**

**REVIEW!!! It's been so long since I got a review I may be going through withdrawals.**


	2. Wedding

**_Hey guys. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait but i just haven't been feeling the inspiration. I know its no excuse, but its what it is...soo... I hope you enjoy this. Its the wedding sequence (finally_).**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this before buddies. It ain't mine!**

Chapter 2

**(DPOV)**

I watched from behind the door as each of the guests arrived. After lying in Alex's arms for a few hours my shaking had subsided. I tried to push the dreams out of my mind when Alice came storming through the room, yelling at Alex and pushing him out, but still couldn't shake it. I sighed and turned back into the room.

"Nervous, little sister?" Bella asked, placing the circlet of small white flowers on her long auburn hair.

"A little," I admitted, brushing down the skirt of my dress.

"Don't be. I know it seems crazy to tell you not to be nervous on your wedding day, but you're gonna be fine. You two were made for each other. Even Edward supports this." She smiled at me and brushed away a loose curl.

"Oh, Bella, I hope you don't mind me asking Edward to walk me down with Carlisle. I just, I don't know, Edward was the first to really talk to me and with whole music and mind reading, thing, I'm really close to him, but I didn't want to exclude Carlisle. I hope-"

"Dani. Breathe. I know you don't need to, but still." she grasped my shoulders. " I think that you asking Edward to walk you down the aisle is beautiful. I made me so happy. Now, what's really going on?" I looked into her golden eyes and thought about telling her about my dream but decided against it.

"What if I hurt him?" Bella smiled sadly.

"You will hurt him. And he'll hurt you. Its all part of loving someone. You get past it, you work through it."

"Alright girls, everyone ready?" Alice bustled in. Rose and Bella smiled at her. She looked expectantly in my direction.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

***********************

The ceremony was small. A few of the nomads came, a family we met shortly after moving here, the Denali coven and of course Lucian and Clarisse. The bridesmaid wore dresses they had chosen individually, but all in the same shade of deep red. Life their dresses, my dress was all min. Strapless, the bodice was formfitting down to my hips. It was heavily beaded and a drape of fabric, almost like a thick ribbon gathered at a beaded center just below my navel. Lace trimmed the edges at the bottom. Like the bottom, lace trimmed the long veil, acting as a hem. It was perfect, and all mine. Except for the fact that it was pure white. While I insisted that I wasn't exactly virginal anymore, Alice insisted that my experience with Nicholas simply didn't count. She won, mainly because everyone else in the house agreed with her. As I watched Alice, then Rose, then Bella descend the stairs, I felt my breath begin to hitch. _Immediately_ I heard Edward's voice in my mind.

_Dani, it's gonna be fine. Enjoy this day. You won't get another like it. Unless your Rose. Then you'll have several days._ I smiled and my mind was momentarily distracted. Edward and Carlisle took each of my arms and as the wedding march began, we moved forward.

The living room had been transformed into a vision of white. White fabric, white flowers everywhere. Our small congregation turned to watch us descend the stairs. I kept my eyes trained on the floor, foolishly afraid of tripping. But I made it down safe and we paused at the beginning of the makeshirt aisle. I looked up and found Alex's eyes on mine. There was such joy, such awe in his face I couldn't help but smile. But grin.

He grinned back at me and Emmett nudged Jasper as he grinned also, filled with the happiness radiating off of Alex and I. As we reached him, Carlisle left my side to stand in front of Alex and I. He would be the officiator.

"Take good care of her," Edward murmured to Alex. He turned toward me and I hugged him tightly.

_I love you, Danica. Remember, everything one day at a time._

_I know,_ I told him_. You'll always be the first Edward. I love you too._

He retreated and I was sure that if I could cry, I would be doing so now. He had never said those words to me. Out loud of in my head. Alex took my hand and we stood ready. Looking at him again, I was grinning once more. He was just so happy.

"Dearly beloved, we are all her today…"

_**AN:There we are. Now the next few chapters are when things really get interesting....**_

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	3. Visitors

**_AN: Okay...so I have no excuse. I know. But, at least I've got some of it up. Hopefully with a study hall and brand new inspiration I can finally give this story the attention it NEEDS._**

**_Anywho, This is an EPIC chapter. This is where things really get rolling. So go read, scroll like the crazy people you are!! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine. Never has been, never will be. I will never be collecting the HUGE royalty checks like Stephenie Meyer is right now. -le sigh-_**

The ceremony was perfect, the traditional vows fitting both Alex and I. We settled for "forever and ever" as a substitute to "till death do us part". Of course for the reception, Alice had outdone herself. Music played and everyone was dancing, Bella and Edward in their slow swaying, Alice and Jasper meshed together and staring into each others eyes. Rose and Emmett moving skillfully over the dance floor in a waltz.

"Showoffs." I muttered.

"Just because you can't dance like that doesn't mean they're showoff's." Alex told me, his tone teasing.

"I can so dance like that!" I led Alex in a quick turnaround and flourish. He laughed.

"Of course, but don't you remember? I'm supposed to lead." he led me into a slow long dip and I sighed luxuriously. Suddenly though, my eyesight went blank.

_Swirling black cloaks through the forest, past the mailbox, up the road, their shadows outlined by the glow of the moon. Someone was coming._

"Dani? Dani?" Alex's voice pulled me out.

"What?"

"Dani, you're shaking. What did you see?"

"Someone's coming," I told him. Alice ran over to me, and abruptly the music stopped.

"Who Dani?" she asked

"I don't know. All I saw were black cloaks." I muttered. Bella gasped as Alice was pulled under. Her eyes turned blank and when she surfaced, dread poured from her.

" The Volturi." At that muttered word, the nomads fled, leaving their gifts on a nearby table.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked, looking from face to face.

"They're-" Edward was trying to explain, but knocking on the door interrupted him. " Well, I guess your about to find out firsthand." Carlisle went to the door and opened it.

"Hello. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri." he greeted them as they entered. I was amazed as the first three entered. I was amazed as the first three entered. They were unlike any other vampires I had seen. Their skin was still that same pale white, but it looked powdery, as if touching it would leave chalk dust on your hands. The first one came right up to me.

"Ah, the new addition. Very beautiful." Alex tightened his hold on me. The vampire laughed, "Ah, dear boy do not worry. She has no draw for me in the way you think. Young lady, I am Aro." he reached his hand forward, and instinctively I reached for it.

"Dani!" Edward warned. I looked up puzzled, " Aro don't you believe that you should warn Dani beforehand?" Aro sighed.

"I suppose. Dani, is that your name? My power is that when I touch your hand I can read your thoughts. Would you allow me that pleasure?" My glance went to Edward again. He nodded slowly. I reached out my hand and I could see Aro concentrate.

"Ah…mhmm." he made non-committal sounds as I could see him flip through my memories. I jerked back as he went over Nicholas, and tried to break hid hold. His grasp stayed firm. After a few moments. He looked up and let go, apparently satisfied.

"Hmm…Interesting. You can absorb powers. What a fascinating trait." he looked around suddenly, seemingly becoming aware of his surroundings finally. " A wedding? Oh, how wonderful! How is it that we weren't invited?"

"I-I don't know who you are." I stammered, trying to get past the nervousness that was creeping up on me.

" Do not know who I am? But how can this be?" He turned to Carlisle. "Have you not taught the young one our history, our ways? Carlisle I am disappointed. You are usually so good at educating our young ones."

"I'm sorry Aro. The subject simply never came up. Danica knows enough of our rules to know what she is allowed to do." Aro's brow rose.

"Really? Carlisle, dear friend, I'm afraid that your assurances are not enough. Perhaps we should educate little Danica on our histories, since you have failed." he replied, eyeing me. I tensed.

"No. I'm fine. I know what I can't do, and that's enough." I said, my voice weak, feeling the tensions in the room rise at Aro's comment.

"But Danica, a talent such as yours should be educated in the best possible way. We would be delighted to welcome you into the Volturi." I could see Edward tense, and feel Esme, Bella and Alex's fear level spike.

"Uh…no. No, thank you. I think I'll stay here." I replied, getting closer to Alex. He patted my hand reassuringly. Aro smiled.

"We weren't asking." It happened so quickly. In an instant, the big one, Felix had Alex by the throat, and the smaller one had his teeth inches from my throat. I watched my family tense, and the three other men go behind me. Once the initial shock wore off, I struggled against the vampires grip.

"What re you doing! Let go of me!"

"Demetri." Aro murmured. The next thing I knew I felt the brush of teeth at my neck and then fire. A fire I hadn't felt in almost a decade. I cried out in pain and Edward pounced for one of the guards. He took Edward with a simple blow across the chest that sent him flying.

"No! Stop!" I cried out. I saw Alex struggling in my peripheral and Felix, fed up, threw Alex across the room, denting the wall deeply. " No! Please, stop hurting them!"

"Only if you come with us Danica. Come with us without trouble and we'll leave them alone."

"Danica!" Esme called out, her voice shaking.

"Aro, you cannot do this!" Carlisle, sounded, for once, as though he had lost his calm.

"But I can dear friend. A talent like your Danica's cannot go uneducated, or ignored. She will be our brightest gem." Emmett let loose a growl and I saw Felix take a step toward him.

"No! Emmett! Don't. I'll go with you. Peacefully. Just…just leave my family alone." I winced against the pain, but felt it subsiding.

"Good. Do not come for her. It will only guarantee her death." With that Demetri bit into my neck, and the pain blinded me. The last thing I remember was Alex's face, staring after me, eyes devastated.

**_AN: OOOOOoooooo, cliffy!! What will happen next?!! All you gotta do is review!!_**


	4. Taken

**AN: So I suddenly felt like picking this up again. Yeah, I'm lame, I know. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one, though I don't yet have a clear version for the end as of yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own Alex and Dani, two characters lost in my overburdened mind. **

From that last moment, I could only remember flashes of memory. A black limousine with tinted windows, the three mysterious men talking in low voices.

"I don't much like taking her with force Caius," Aro admitted, drawing off his black leather gloves slowly.

"We had no choice. We offered her the option of coming quietly and she refused," Caius answered. "Either way, we all know that she would never have left the Cullen's. Their strange attachment to each other has always been a source of strength for them".

"Unfortunately brother, you are correct again. She had already formed a rather sticky attachment to the Cullen's, and no wonder, with them saving her from her irresponsible maker."

"You see, we had no choice. In any case, we have her now and we'll need to get to work." Caius gave a steely glance to Marcus, who nodded solemnly. Aro sighed.

"Yes brothers, I agree. However, I feel that her bond will be much more difficult to break than previously expected. Her sense of love and loyalty is far stronger than any I've seen. I'm afraid simply convincing her of our philosophy will not be enough. We'll have to do more than that. We'll need to erase her memory, have her start from scratch."

"Break her?" Marcus asked, his deadpan voice taking on a shred of interest. Aro frowned and wrinkled his nose as if an unpleasant stench had wafted into the airtight car.

"Perhaps. We'll have to do something drastic to have her change her pacifist attitude towards humans. That must be the first thing to go. I'm sure you have some idea on how to go about that Marcus…correct?" Marcus nodded at his brothers request. "Good."

I had listened to the entire conversation with my lips shut tight, and the pressure was beginning to make my lips numb. Erase my memory? No. I refused to lose myself again to someone else. I could not live not knowing who I am or where I came from again. I just couldn't.

"No!" I exclaimed, " You can't do this to me." I began thrashing in my restraints, kicking open the door to the moving car, wiggling my way into the sunlight. "You can't take who I am! I don't care what you do to me, my memory is mine!"

"Hold her Demetri!" the terse order was called out and iron hands clasped onto my arms.

"Don't even try to run little girl. Anywhere you go, I can find you, that's my special talent." I felt his whisper in my ear, sending chills up my spine. "Though from what I hear, that talent might be yours soon too." I struggled crying out when his nails dug into my arms, on the verge of breaking my own unbreakable skin.

"Please Demetri, give us peace for the rest of our journey." Aro requested and I could almost feel Demetri smirk. He twisted my arm until a sickening pop was heard from my shoulder, pain encompassing my thoughts, blurring my mind until I fell limp in his arms.

**AN: It's short, but I already have the rest pretty much ready to go. It's just a matter of editing and uploading now. **


	5. Torture

**AN: Here's the next bit.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, But hey! I get to own someone else now! My possesions are slowly accululating like the snow outside. hehehe. **

I had a memory of a plane, of takeoff and touchdown, but anytime between was blurred by pain. Demetri had been given free reign to do what ever he could to keep me quiet and in line. By the time we arrived at our destination, he had broken every bone in both of my arms, letting each knit together again before breaking them once more. The entire journey had been a blur of pain and fear. The next time I had my mind to myself without wrenching pain anywhere I was sitting in a dank room somewhere underground. Searching my surroundings, I could help but feel as though I was locked away in a dungeon . Silver cuffs clasped my wrists and ankles together individually, and I found quickly that no amount of pulling would get them any looser. I sighed, my head falling against the moldy stone wall and sucked in a breath. The smell of human blood flooded my nose and fire burned down my throat, and my eyes shot open.

"No." I whispered underneath my breath. They had left me here with a human, and from what I could tell, a human with fresh wounds. My mind raced, fighting against the animal that threatened to take control. I shot up to the bars of the cell, shaking them madly.

"No! You can't do this to me! You can't! Let me out!" I screamed, and the only response was a quiet chuckle before quiet footsteps and the slamming of a door left me in silence, the stagnant air just serving to intensify the scent. I sank to the floor of the cell, my breath held with painstaking effort. That was when I heard the shaking. I turned slowly, my eyes searching through the darkness to find a form huddling in the corner, shivering in fear. My eyes adjusted in the darkness and I found a boy my human age, with black curls stuck to his forehead from sweat and stubble on his cheeks. But what caught my attention were the scars, angry, still bleeding, on his neck and his arms, looking like they had come from knives, or nails.

I gasped in reaction to his wounds and swore when his scent ignited my throat. He cringed and attempted to bury himself in the corner even further. I grasped onto the dirt floor, my hands digging in and crushing any rocks into dust.

"Name, tell me your name." I choked out, using some of my precious air supply. I could hear Carlisle's rational voice in my head. _We were once like them, they are just like us_. The boy just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nombre, por favore." I hoped Edward's crash course in Italian would help me now.

"Luca," he said, his voice shaking, " My name is Luca."

"Luca," I repeated, forcing the empathic part of my mind to associate the name with a life, "tell me about yourself." The words came out harsh, unbefitting for the meaning behind them, but I couldn't use any more of the small amount of air I had left. And if I attempted breathe , I wasn't sure exactly what I would do.

" I am seventeen. I have two brother, younger than me. Por favore, don't kill me. I must provide for them. Without me they have nothing! Por favore signora, abbi pieta di mi…" he continued in frantic Italian.

"Stop! I'm not going to kill you. At least I hope I won't." What he told me helped. My conscience was already knawing away at me for even thinking of hurting him further. I attempted a quick breath, trying to cover Luca's scent with the smell of the damp dirt all around us.

"Are there animals down here? Rats? Cats? Anything?" A part of me gagged at the thought of a rat or a damp runaway cat, but I had no other options.

"There are rats, many of them." his English was heavily accented, but I could still manage to make out what he was saying, I watched the room, waiting for something to move and betray itself. A rat scurried across the floor and even bound, it was too easy to catch and kill.

"Look away!" I barked out the command, "Unless you want to be even more frightened." Luca took the hint.

Three rats later , I was feeling disgusted, but sated. It was the kind of feeling I remember from after eating any type of fast food as a human: full, but with the beginnings of a self-loathing stomachache. I took a quick breath, testing the air. Luca still smelt alluring, his blood sweet and tempting, even though I was full. Still, it wasn't as unbearable as before. I could breathe again, barely. But I was so weak, I could literally feel energy oozing from my bones, the blood from the rats not nearly enough to restore my body to full health. Luca sat up in his corner, watching me.

"Is it over?' he asked, his voice hoarse, but no longer shaking

"For now."

"Are you alright?"

"For now," I answered again. He sat back against the wall across from me.

"What is your name?" he asked, his dark eyes glinting, his wounds still glistening.

"Danica, Danica Reed," I told him, trying not to look at him anymore, trying to block out the sound of his moist heartbeat, quicker than normal heartbeats, but slower than they had been before.

"If I may…why did you not kill me? So many others would."

"Didn't anyone tell you not to bite the hand that spared you?" I snapped out, tired of trying to be nice. After all, it felt like I had been sent to my own personal hell. I was entitled to be a bit cranky.

"No."

"Well they should," I said to him, then sighed, " I'm not like them. I was brought up to value human life, so my family and I feed off of animals."

"Wow."

"Yeah," I paused, "Are you alright? Your cuts?" he looked down at his hands and arms as if seeing them for the first time.

"Si, I am alright. Is nothing. They will heal soon."

"Good. Did they do that to you?' I asked, fidgeting around, trying to sit up properly.

" Si. They took me during one of the festivals. I thought it was a great honor, but then they clawed at me with their hands and threw me in here, telling me I was a gift for a newcomer, an extremely powerful vampire and that I would be a suitable first meal." he shuddered, " They spoke of you and how powerful you are. I did not think so when I first saw you. I'm sorry, but for a vampire, you are not very frightening." I chuckled without humor.

"Sometimes powerful things come in small packages." My breath hitched, thinking of when Alex had said something similar to me. My heart ached and very quickly, I found myself sobbing. Luca looked at me with alarm, coming closer to my hands and touching them in comfort. I hissed and cringed away from him, the warmth of his skin almost sending me over the edge. He scurried back, muttering frantic apologies.

"_Bella signora_, what is wrong?'

"I was just married, I miss my family," I choked out between sobs, showing him my ring finger, and he shook his head in confusion. I felt a piece of me break off when I realized the ring was gone. "My ring! Oh god…." I sobbed harder, the pain taking hold in my stomach and pulling hard.

"Oh, _cara_, I am so sorry. But you are a powerful vampire, si?"

"I guess." I sniffed once, struggling to bring my breathing under control.

"Then get us out! Get us out and get your ring back. You can do it!" he told me, eyes wide. I smiled sadly, his naievete touching me deeply until an idea formed in my head. My own escape was impossible, but it was the very least I could do to get Luca safe.

"Alright. I'll figure something out. I promise."

**AN: Poor Luca and Dani. The only thing to save them is to press the pretty button and review. Yep, pretty much. :D**


End file.
